Pistolas
La gran mayoria de las armas de la serie son las pistolas de todo tipo, desde potentes asta precisas e aqui algunas de las pistolas mas usadas en la serie. Glock La pistola Glock a sido representada varias veces en su version Glock 17 (en el A.V.A exclusivamente) y en su version Glock 18 esta con numerosas modificaciones he aqui algunas: Glock 18 con cargador ampliado Esta version de la glock era automatica y contaba con un cargador ampliado fue usada por Tommy en "Tommy Wars the Blu Wars" fue la unica vez que fue usada. Glock 18 de GMan GMan tiene guardada una Glock y una palanca en su maletin. Glock LH44 Con todas las compañias prinicpales fabricantes de armas siendo absorvidas por el mercado asiatico apenas hay fabricantes de armas. Eso no quiere decir que no haya otras formas de fabricar armas mientras que todas las compañias son obsorvidas, sus patentes ahora pueden ser compradas por separado, este es el caso de la Glock LH44, en 2018 Rin compra los derechos de las patentes de la pistola Glock para uso y fabricacion personal de Phoenix combirtiendo la nueva y mejorada version de la Glock conocida como la LH44 en la arma secundaria reglamentaria otorgada a todo el personal de combate de Phoenix. La LH44 tiene como diferencia principal usar 3 modos de disparo Semi-automarico, rafaga y automatico; ademas de tener una camara para el cargador moldeable que permite usar cargadores de 9mm y 45 ACP sin tener que modificar el arma; asi como varias modificaciones disponibles (de forma no gratuita) tales como compensacion de retroceso, slider echo de materiales mas ligeros, silenciador incorporado, y otras modificaciones que no affectan el aspecto de el arma. Desert Eagle La Desert Eagle o Deagle (de forma abreviada) es una pistola de gran potencia usada en la serie como prop mas que como arma, siendo usada para que una escena se vea mas "guay", a sido vista pocas veces pero es remarcable su aparicion debido a la importancia que se le da en escenas. Deagle de Ryuko / Luigi La Scout de Thundermountain adquirio una mas grade de lo normal (acorde con su personaje de Team Fortress) en algun punto entre "And the WW3 started that day..." y "At least one last word" ya que se la puede ver a partir de "A New Hope" con ella; En algun punto se la da a Luigi quien empieza a usarla como arma por defecto para no usar sus otras "mas grandes" armas. Deagle de el "Boss" El jefe de Karen y Kaguya uso una Desert Eagle con camuflaje negro y azul para "convertir" la Karen de su linea temporal en la Karen Interdimensional, la forma en que arma logra esto es un misterio. Revolvers Con la mayoria siendo Taurus los revolveres son igual de abundantes en las escenas como la deagle aparte de los Taurus vistos en escenas como en "A New Hope" hay algunas excepciones. Ambassador (Click aqui para datos reales) Este revolver de TF2 a hecho unas cuantas apariciones, a pesar de sus habilidades a largas distancias la mayoria de veces usada a quemarropa <-- Actualizacion: Recientes cambios en el arma en TF2 ironicamente reflejan este comportamiento como la forma "Correcta" de usar el arma. 'Ambasador de Tommy "Konambassador"' Tras robar el Ambassador de un spy en "Despues de ciudad 18..." Tommy conservo ese revolver mui de cerca, en "se buscan Blu, preferiblemente vivos... " se puede ver que Tommy en algun punto lo modifico a su gusto con la madera de la culata tintada de azul y el grabado cambiado de la madre del scout a su compañera Konata, adquiriendo una version modificada de lo que se conoce como "Konambassador" En algun punto Tommy lo cubrio con su sangre y lo uso para matar a Makarov ya que "solo un arma bañada en la sangre de otro miembro del pacto puede matarlos", de esta forma Con la muerte de Makarov ya son 2 personas del trato; Lily uso el revolver (el cual nunca se especifica como llega a su posesion en primer lugar) para matar a Morden y asi poder usarlo contra GMan. Tras los experimentos con Australium de Kimiko, Kimiko modifico el arma con partes de Australium creando modificadores para el arma Revolver de TF2 El revolver del Spy de TF2 a aparecido como miembro secundario y sustituto de la Deagle y el Ambassador siendo una de las armas menos usadas, la razon por la cual se incluye en esta lista es que Tommy poseia uno cuando estaba en la resistencia con el cual salvo a Tumokka, se puede ver el mismo revolver en el equipaje de Tumokka en "Blast from the past" DiamondBack de Kaguya Kaguya usa un Diamondback fabricado y customizado por ella misma este en lugar de otorgar criticos por puñaladas y construcciones destruidas, le otorga a Kaguya criticos por ataques bloqueados y esquibados. Revolver de Reisen Es dificil decir el modelo de su arma, se cree que podria ser una version extra grande de un Webley MK IV su aspecto da a pensar que podria usar balas de 50AE se desconoce el tipo de recarga que usa, se cree que puede usar un speedloader al ver como recarga Reisen en la 3ª temporada de Metal Slug. En el duelo a muerte contra Lily, Reisen usa un nuevo revolver parecido en cierto modo al anterior que por lo que dice, este permite el uso de las tecnicas Bullet Hell de Reisen a quien lo empuña. Tras el duelo este pasa a ser de Lily. Tras los experimentos con Australium de Kimiko, Kimiko modifico el arma con partes de Australium creando modificadores para el arma. Angel y Lucy Tanto Angel como Lucy no pueden permanecer en el mundo humano por mucho o perderan sus poderes, o algo incluso peor, por lo que para asistir de forma eficaz a Tommy, se transforman en revolvers y le otorgan a Tommy alas con las que volar, cuando estan en su forma de revolver este tiene tantas balas como energia tengan ellas, en otras palabras si Tommy usa de continuo Angel y sus halas en combate, esta quedara agotada rapidamente y tendra que regresar a Paradise para reponerse (el periodo de "recarga" depende de cuanta energia hayan perdido) Revolver Combine Este revolver lo llevaba Sofia encima, tiene un aspecto futuristico y el logo de los combine, Tras morir Sofia, Tommy lo usa en 2 ocasiones, la 1ª siendo la huida de la base donde Sofia murio y la otra en la discoteca contra las fuerzas loquenderas donde se quedo finalmente sin municion En su uso en combate en realidad es la Trigun (un revolver de un anime de mismo nombre) ya que el revolver original combine no tenia modelo como arma, se decidio que la Trigun era la mas parecida en ambos recarga y forma del arma. Que paso con ella es un misterio se cree que Tommy la pudo guardar encima como recuerdo de Sofia y se perdio en el mar con su muerte, o quizas este en alguna parte del TomLock. Blood Gun Es el nombre de el revolver que Lily puede materializar en su forma de Vampiro, tiene 2 formas: Un revolver de 3 disparos con balas que parecen agujas. Y en su forma mas poderosa, un revolver morado cuvierto de cadenas negras y alas de un angel caido como las de Lucy alrededor del cañon. M1911 Mas conocida como Colt .45 se manifiesta varias veces a lo largo de la serie siendo un arma usada como simbolo de lo que esta bien (como cuando Tommy recibe una de Bill y Tommy se ve obligado por las circunstancias a elegir entre dispararse a si mismo o un amigo) Podemos ver a Tommy con esa misa Colt dejandola en la tumba de Bill en el cementerio de Phoenix, al final del mismo video podemos ver a Bill en el mundo de Dead by Daylight (donde su alma se reencarno) reciviendo la pistola como si fuera un Drop en un Juego. USP La Heckler & Koch USP a aparecido en contadas ocasiones como pistola pequeña y compacta facil de usar, aparte de la normal ha habido otras 2 variaciones en la serie. USP Silenciada Usada por Tommy durante la recuperacion de su casa al final de la 1ª temporada, el silenciador muestra bajarle drasticamente la potencia. USP Cazarecompensas En "...The End" el cazarecompensas amigo (en aquel momento) de Tommy le dejo su arma con mira laser (la cual es en realidad la pistola de Leon S. Kennedy en Resident Evil 4) No se sabe que paso con el arma ya que mas tarde se ve al mismo cazarecompensas usando una KRISS KARD lo que lleva a pensar que Tommy la perdio, vendio o guardo en algun sitio en algun punto. KRISS KARD o Aly'x gun Usada menos de 5 veces en la serie esta arma conocida como Alyx gun (La cual esta basada en la KRISSKARD) Es el arma usada por el cazarecompensas para capturar a Tommy al servicio del ejercito Loquendero, se cree que se la pudieron dar ellos. Tras matar a los hermanos cazarecompensas Tommy roba el arma, el paradero actual de esta es desconocido ya que tras el accidente en coche se ve a Tommy con una USP en lugar de la Kriss. Beretta 92 La Beretta es una de las armas mas sacadas en escena siendo una de las armas mas usadas con menos variedad de variaciones en pantalla. Beretta de los S.T.A.R.S. La Beretta especial del los S.T.A.R.S. es el arma principal del grupo de mismo nombre en la saga Resident Evil, otro nombre que recibe es la Samurai Edge, es mas potente y ligeramente mas grande que una Beretta normal, Tras el incidente de Racoon City son consideradas inusuales y dificiles de conseguir ya que no se fabrican y su numero es limitado. La primera vez que Tommy se topa con el cazarecompensas este lleva una asi como dice que lo hace su hermano pero se duda que ambos estuvieran en la unidad por lo que lo mas probable es que las consiguieran de otra manera. En "And the WW3 started that day..." Tommy mira su Beretta afirmando que le recuera a sus años en los S.T.A.R.S junto a Dm, dando a entender que ambos tenian una y posiblemente ya no. Beretta Compact Silenciada de Moloscolo Es una Beretta del universo de TF2 silenciada, aunque su nombre diga "Compact", devido a su naturaleza de TF2 es mas grande que una beretta normal. El motivo de que El Moloscolo use esta arma y un cuchillo como armas unicas podria deverse a su naturaleza antiterrorista que le impide comprar armas mas poderosas hasta que no acabe con un grupo terrorista para poder cobrar. Mauser C96 Sacada unicamente en un frame, la Mauser es el arma de Dm esta modificado por los combine para tener mas potencia y en resumen fue el arma con la que Dm escapo de los combine tras su resucitacion en los laboratorios combine. Bisonte Justiciero Mas conocida por la gente como la pistola laser de TF2 es usada en Thundermountain por el Soldier Blu en el que vemos la camara. Lighting y Darkness Las pistolas unicas de Shinox son unas de las pistolas mas poderosas del mundo, usando un calibre el .45 ACP estas pistolas podrian hacer que un Barret parezca una carabina de feria, a pesar de su potencia tienen un compensador en la boquilla que niega casi por completo el retorceso permitiendo disparar continuamente. Darkness esta diseñada para ser disparada con la Izquierda mientras que Lighting con la derecha usando las dos se puede evitar la eyeccion de balas hacia el usuario. Poco se sabe sobre quien las fabrico o como llegaron a manos de Shinox y Tommy. Shinox valora mucho que Tommy le dejara Lighting a su cuidado, haciendo que nombrara a la suya Darkness para ir a juego con Lighting. Walther P38 Solo ha aparecido 2 veces en camara, la primera es una version con silenciador usada por "James" del MI6 contra Kimiko, al final de su pelea vemos a Kimiko llevandose la informacion del proyecto Gun y la pistola. Tanto James, como Agente 00 hacen referencia a James Bond el esmoquin blanco y negro es el conjunto de James Bond en juegos antiguos cuando en lugar del Walther PPK usaba el Walther P38 (Como en "Desde Russia con amor") La segunda es el padre de Tommy, ya que un Gun puede materializarse a si mismo parcialmente como arma esta es el mismisimo Walther.